Banpira
is a spider-like monster from the TV series, Ultraman Nexus. It appeared in episode 29. Type: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 45 m *Weight: 40,000 tons Powers/Weapons *Strong Yarn: From the mandibles on his face, Banpira can fire a thin line of webbing from his mouth that can ensnarl prey or opponents. *Fog: Banpira can release a blanket of fog from the top opening on his upper part of his body that can make him immune from detection. *Sonic Screech: Banpira can emit a supersonic pitched screech that can harm the hearing of others. *Amnesia: Banpira can make human survivors of his attacks forget their memories as soon as possible. History Ultraman Nexus A spider-like space beast that took a home in the mountain regions of Japan, the creature began to stalk and hunt human prey in the fog it created, and erase the memories of those that seen it. As word of a memory erasing creature began to spread, the Night Raiders began to suspect a beast was behind the missing persons. They sent in a team in to investigate, and in the thick fog, Komon discovered the creature and lifted a portion of the fog with a special energy round. The monster began to attack and lashed out with its webs. Holding Komon in the air with its webs, the beast prepared to feed until Nexus arrived, saving the human. The giant hero lashed out with his own attacks, but Banpira refused to die. The Night Raiders were ordered to aid Ultraman and aided the hero with their own attacks, but the monster began to spew out a thick fog and managed to burrow away! It had escaped, but the organ it used to create the fog was damaged. The creature soon emerged from the ground and was heading directly for the city! Ultraman Nexus was called forth again and summoned the Meta-Field. Inside the field, Nexus escaped its webbing and managed to finally kill it with a shot of his Arrow-Ray Storm! Trivia *Banpira's episode is the only Director's Cut of an episode of Ultraman Nexus. It was originally going to be a 2-part episode, but because so much footage was shot of it, it was instead patched together to create an hour-long special of the episode. *Banpira's suit is made from a modifyed Chaos Bug suit. *Banpira's roar is a reused Magnia roar. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Banpira returned in episode 5 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Banpira attacked ZAP SPACY while they were investigating a life signal in the ruins of Belargo. Rei quickly unleashed Gomora and the two battled. Banpira managed to land a few blows, but they were shrugged off by the horned beast whom quickly retaliated by firing his destructive Oscillatory Wave into Banpira's body, completely vaporizing the space beast. Trivia *The Banpira Suit from Ultraman Nexus was reused for Banpira's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Banpira is seen battling Kelbeam, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. Gallery Banpira (1).jpg Banpira.jpg Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Banpira reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The Banpira Suit from Ultraman Nexus was reused for Banpira's appearance in the series. Ultra Zone Banpira reappears in episodes 10 and 11 of the series, Ultra Zone. Banpira appears in a segment of the show that retells the events of episode 8 of the original Ultraman known as "Clandestine Sunflan Island." Unlike the original episode however, It is an expedition group that journeys to the island, also Red King battles the monsters Birdon and Banpira. Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Belial's Army